Left alone
by LittleDevilin
Summary: Buffy feels all alone.. everybody left her. Willow is now the most populair girl at school, can you believe it? And what has Spike to do with the fact that Buffy doesn't leave Sunnydale? I've Made Chap 2! First Buffy fic I've ever made..
1. Chapter 1

Left alone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this characters, only the story is made by me.

Buffy sat down in the grave yard and stared at the ground. She felt so lonely at this moment, not that this surprised her 'cause she felt like this almost every day. She sighed and tought back at the few days she just had. It where weird days from nothing to almost everything. Willow was now the most populair girl at the whole school and all of her other friends left her even Giles. Giles wanted to help Willow with her powers and her other friends were so busy with Willow that they didn't see her even when she stood next to them they ignored her. Altought she felt this lonely it didn't show at the outside, she just continued playing the slayer and killing vampires and demons.

Buffy looked around and heard something nearby. She quickly turned around and saw Spike standing next to a few trees. She looked up to his face and was wondering if he wanted to kill her or that he wanted to talk. She didn't know and didn't care either. If he wanted to kill her it was simple she wouldn't kill him and let him kill her. It was the most logical dission at the moment and she looked into his eyes. Spike stood still and leaned against the tree. He could see that she was a bit insecure and that there was something wrong with her. Buffy didn't try to walk away or get a stake. She just stood there and looked into his eyes. Spike looked back into her eyes and even if he didn't care he could see all her hidden emotions.

Buffy tried to hide her emotions for him but couldn't he seem to look trough her wall off un-important emotions. She decide to walk away from him and turned around. 'Wait a minute kitten,' Spike said to her. She stood still and looked over her shoulder. 'Don't call me kitten,' she hissed to him. He smiled because he liked her more when she was angry then when she looked like she was about to cry. He walked to her and stood still before her. 'What's wrong with you slayer?' He asked her. Buffy sighed and walked away again. 'Nothing,' she mumbled. He rolled with his eyes and walked with her. 'Why don't I believe you then?' He asked as if it didn't bother him. 'That's your problem,' she said with an irritating undertone.

Buffy walked further with out saying anything and Spike just walked next to her. After a few minutes he stood still before her and she looked up at him. 'What do you want vampy?' She asked him slowly. 'I want you to tell me what's wrong,' he said threating. She growled and pushed him away. 'Even if there is something. Then still it's nothing of your damn business,' she hissed. He put an arm around her waist and hold her stil. 'It is something of my damn business!' He said with a irritating undertone. She looked into his eyes and could see that he hated her for making him care and because of that she started to smile a bit. 'What are you smiling slayer,' he said enoying because of her suddenly mood switch.

Buffy laughed but didn't show that to him and before he could even blink she stood a few steps away from him. 'O, nothing vampy,' she said while she hide her feelings again. It was like she was wearing a mask and Spike couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She knew he was wondering what she was thinking or what was wrong but she just didn't want to tell. It was so stupid, she couldn't say that Willow was suddenly the most populaire girl on school and that the other one's left her, as if she was jalous! But she wasn't jalous, it just hurted her because her friends... She just thought they would never leave her and now they left her for Willow, her best friend ever!

While Buffy was thinking about that Spike walked back to her and stood still before her. He put a finger under her chin and made her look up to him. 'Now tell me what's wrong or I'll bite you slayer,' he whispered by her ear. A slightly shiver made it up trought her back and he turned her on only by saying that. 'Don't you dare,' she hissed. He could feel a slow change in her body but wasn't really sure what it was. 'I do dare, little slayer,' he whispered. She looked into his shiney blue eyes and wanted to lean against him. She realised that something like that was a stupid idea and she turned her head away from him. He lowered his hand and then pulled her into his arms. 'Never turn your back to me,' he whispered in her ear. She couldn't resist and leaned against his chest. He had an smirk on his face and nibbled on the soft skin of her ear.

A soft moan escaped from Buffy her lip and she put her hands in his hair. She played with a bit of his hair and then pulled some hairs out of his head. Spike growled and his mouth closed over her neck. Her head lay on his shoulder while he did that and she liked it. He bite hard in her neck and licked with his tongue over the little wound he just made. She moaned again, this time a bit harder and her hands lay on his back. She scratched with her nails over his back and made little scratches on his back. He groaned and pushed her against the tree behind her. She didn't protest and nibbled on one of his fingers. He licked over the sensitive skin in her neck and made her moan even more. He smirked and then let her go. They both looked as if they wanted to kill each other and wanted to love each other.

Buffy shake with her head and roll with her eyes while she mumbled something about "stupid idea". Spike couldn't really hear what she said but he knew it had to be something over what they just did. He smirked and took a few steps back from her. When he did that, she quickly turned around and runned away from him. He sighed and stared at her back while her hair shined almost gold because of the full moon shining on it. He heard noises from where Buffy runned to and he followed her slowly. When he came there he saw Buffy fighting with a few vampires but before he could do anything she turned them into dust. Spike walked to her and Buffy quickly turned around and almost put a stake in his heart. She stopped at the last moment and looked into his blue eyes, he didn't even look scared. 'Want to kill me slayer?' He asked. She mumbled something and put the stake away.

Spike smiled and looked at her neck where he could see the little wound bleeding. 'That could hurt you know,' he mumbled with a teasing undertone. 'It could, but it doesn't,' Buffy said arrogant. 'I can make it hurt you,' he said slowly. She rolled with her eyes and take the stake back in her hands. 'Try it and your death,' she said with a dearing undertone. 'I'd love to but I still don't know what's wrong with you,' he looked at her. She stiffed and turned around away from him. 'There is nothing,' she whispered. Spike leaned over and kissed her neck but she didn't protest at all. 'There is something otherwise you would have killed me by now,' he said while he turned her around to face him. She didn't look into his eyes and stared at a point on his shoulder. He sighed and said commanding: 'Look at me.' Somehow she didn't know why, she looked up into his eyes.

Spike didn't touch her and looked back into her eyes. 'Just tell me,' he mumbled. Buffy looked as if she was about to cry because he continued asking her what was wrong. 'It's stupid,' she said. 'Maybe, but you can tell me.' She nibbled on her lip and he lay a finger on her lip. 'Don't make you lip bleed and tell me,' he said. 'It's just... Everbody left me because of Willow,' she said while she looked down. 'Because of the little witch? But she's your best friend,' he looked into her eyes. 'I know... atleast she was. Now she is the most populair girl at school and it seems like she doesn't even know that I exsist,' Buffy said while she bite on her lip. 'That's not normal,' Spike said while he looked at her lip. She just knew what he tought and quickly took a few steps back. 'I know it isn't.' He smirked for a moment and looked at her. 'Is the little slayer a bit scared of the big bad vampire?' He asked laughing. 'No!' Buffy growled at him.

Spike was still laughing, he knew she would never be scared of him but he liked to tease her. She put her hands on the sides of her body and looked angry at him. 'Relax slayer,' he mumbled to her. She rolled with her eyes, put her stake back in her belt and then started to walk away out of the grave yard. 'I did my round so I'm going home.' He looked at her back, sighed and walked with her. 'Then I walk you home,' he said stubborn. Buffy looked as if she was about to kill him but then continued walking and ignored him all the way home. When they stood before the door she looked up at him and mumbled: 'Thanks.' He looked surprised, 'For what?' He asked curious. But she didn't react and closed the door behind her. He sighed again and stood still for the door.

Spike was just about to walk away when he heard Buffy screaming inside. He slammed the door open, he had been there before so he could easily walk inside. He saw Buffy lying on the floor and Willow standing before her. Willow had black hair and black eyes at that moment. 'Stupid slayer,' Willow said. 'Don't you realise that nobody needs you?' Then Willow her hair turned back to normal red and her eyes to a normal color. She smiled and walked out of the house. Buffy stood up and saw Spike standing in the doorway. 'Please go,' she whispered with tears in her eyes. Spike looked into her eyes, he realised she wanted to be alone. He just turned around and walked out of the house again while he closed the door behind himself.

Buffy sat down on the couch and stared at the floor. Was that really Willow who said that she didn't need her anymore? Or was Willow under a spell by someone else? She wasn't sure anymore and stared crying. She fell asleep on the couch and when she woke up the next day she realised what she had to do. She walked upstairs and started to pack all of her most important stuff into a bag. Actually she had to go to school but she didn't, she stayed at home and sat down on her bed. She was staring at a picture of her, Willow, Xander and Giles. Before she knew it was already 8 o'clock in the evening and she picked up her bag. She walked back to the grave yard, from there she would see where to go next.

'Maybe I can go to Angel in Los Angeles,' Buffy mumbled to herself. Actually she didn't care much where to go aslong it was away from Sunnydale. Why would she stay if nobody cares? She asked herself. She wasn't really paying attention and bumped into someone. 'Can't you see where you walking slayer,' A irritating voice said. Buffy looked up at Spike and sighed. 'No, I can't. To tired for that,' she mumbled. She wanted to walk further but he stopped her. 'What's in that bag?' He asked her while he hold her arm. 'Not much. Now let me go,' she started to get irritating also. 'No. You want to run away now around you?' He asked her. 'Yes,' she said with out holding back. She pushed him out of her way and walked further. He mumbled something and walked after her.

'I can't let you go away,' Spike said. Buffy looked up to him while they walked over the grave yard. 'And why not?' 'Because I don't want you to go,' he mumbled. Now she stood still and looked into his eyes. 'Why would you even care?' Buffy asked curious. 'Accept from the fact that I wanted to kill you most of the time I also love you just a little bit.' She reased an eyebrow while he turned away his head. 'Your crazy, vampy.' 'I know that already.' Spike looked back to her and put a finger under her chin. She looked at his face and swallowed. 'Don't go away,' he mumbled while he stroked with a finger over her cheeck. For the first time she felt that she blushed just a little bit and took a step in his direction. They now stood really close to each other and he looked down at her. She leaned against his chest and her bag fell on the ground.

They stood there on the grave yard for what it seemed houres altouhgt it where just a few minutes. Spike played with a bit of her hair and twirreld it around his fingers. Buffy just stood still, leaning against his chest with her body and her face hidden against his neck. Suddenly they heard noises not far from them. Spike pushed her a bit away from him so he could see her face. Buffy sighed, she knew what she had to do and walked in the direction where the noise came from. When they both came there they saw a few vampires trying to catch a girl, the girl was laughing as if there was nothing wrong and the vampires looked angry. Buffy decided it was better if she did something and walked slowly further. The vampires were to busy with catching the girl and Buffy turned two of the three into dust.

Spike leaned against the tree while watching to the fight. He smiled just a bit and he looked really evil at the moment. The girl saw Spike standing there and walked to him with a innocent smile. Buffy killed the last vanpire and walked back to Spike, she saw the girl standing really close to him and she didn't know why but she felt hurt inside. The girl turned around to Buffy and mumbled: 'Thanks.' As if it didn't care that Buffy saved her from three vampires. Buffy nodd with her head and looked up at Spike. Spike still looked a bit evil with that smile on his face, but Buffy could see he didn't do anything accept from standing there. She felt warm inside and looked back at the girl, but she wasn't there anymore she just disappeard. Buffy blinked with her eyes, she knew that girl it was someone from school but she didn't know her name.

Spike looked at Buffy her face, he felt a bit strange inside just by looking at her and he shook his head as if he wanted to lose that feeling. It didn't work and he put his arms around her. She looked up at him, smiling. 'You should go back home,' he said slowly. She sighed, she knew he was right but actually she didn't want to go. He saw that she really didn't want to go home and he said something which he would regret the moment after that. 'You can go with me.' She looked up at him, her eyes wide and her mouth half open. He mumbled something and let her go. 'Do you want to walk me home?' She asked while she nibbled on her lip. 'Sure.' He walked away to get her bag. She knew she hurted him by not going with him, but she couldn't go with him... or could she?

They walked next to each other to her home, when they stood for the door she looked up at him. He gave her her bag and wanted to walk away. 'Spike...' He looked over his shoulder to her. Buffy pulled him in her arms and kissed him. They shared a kiss full of passion and a soft moan escaped from her lips. Spike smiled and took a step back. She stood there for a few minutes and looked a bit confused from what she just did. She whispered something and walked inside. Spike shake his head and walked back to the grave yard. Inside Buffy walked upstairs and fall asleep the minute her head touched her pillow.

Buffy decided to go to school the next day and she put on the shower. After she took a shower and got dressed she walked downstairs with her bag. When she came at school she heard a girl screaming, "Willow!" She tought. Quickly she runned into the school and she saw a beautiful girl standing before Willow, the girl didn't look happy. Before Buffy could do anything she saw a glowning green light coming out of Willow. When she could move after a few minutes, it seemed like nothing happened at all. She stood in the libary of the school with Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Giles. Willow looked at Buffy, 'Is there something wrong?' Buffy shook her head.

Willow and Xander both looked weird at Buffy. 'I have to do something,' Buffy said and she runned away to the grave yard. When she came there she knocked on Spike his door. A verry sleepy Spike opened the door. 'What do you want slayer?' He asked irritating. 'Spike,' she mumbled. 'That's my name, now what do you want?' Buffy nibbled on her lip. 'You don't remember anything?' She asked. 'What do you mean?' She shook her head and wanted to walk away. Spike took her arm in his hand and pulled her inside. When she was inside he kissed her while he held her close. 'I do remember,' he mumbled against her lips. She moaned and leaned against his chest, happy that he didn't forget like the others did.


	2. Chapter 2

First I didn't thought I would make another Chapter… But I've got a few good reviews and so I decided to make another Chapter.. Thanks for the people who gave me a review. It won't be such a long Chapter as the one before because with the one before it wasn't the meaning of making another one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this characters, only the story is made by me.

Buffy stood there, leaning against Spike. She really felt happy that he didn't forget what happened the two days. Spike looked down at her, he could feel she was happy but he wasn't really sure why. What could make her so happy? He wondered. She looked up to him and smiled. 'Thanks,' she whispered. He looked down at her face. 'For What?' 'For not forgetting.' He smiled and kissed her again. 'I wouldn't dare,' he mumbled. Her hands laid in his neck and she pulled him closer while she kissed him back.

Spike growled softly and pulled her even closer in his arms. Buffy mumbled something against his lips and then nibbled on his lip. He sighed softly and held his head up high. 'Shouldn't you go back to school?' She started to pout. 'Do you want me to go then?' 'No… but isn't it better if you go back? I mean you don't want Willow and Xander to suspect something?' He asked slowly. A fire red blush made it up trough her cheeks. 'No, not really.' He sighed and looked away from her while he let her go. She looked down and nibbled on her own lip. 'I should go back…' She said while she opened the door and runned away.

Spike quickly closed the door before the sun came in and sighed. He did as if he didn't care and goes back to bed. Buffy walked back into the school and immediately she walked to the library. 'Giles?' Giles looked up from his book. 'Buffy, where did you go?' Buffy looked as if she didn't do anything. 'I forget something.' Giles reased an eyebrow. 'Is there something wrong?' He asked worried. 'You don't remember anything, now do you Giles?' 'What do you mean, Buffy? The last thing I remember is that we were talking with Willow, Xander and Cordelia an that you run away.'

Buffy turned around and walked out of the library. 'You've forget,' she whispered. Giles stared at the door which closed behind her. 'What did I forget?' He wondered. Buffy hated to hang around in the school if it wasn't necessary and so she walked back home. Willow and Xander stood under a few trees, they wondered what was wrong with Buffy and decided to follow her. They walked inside Buffy's house and looked at Buffy who sat on the couch. She didn't even notice them standing there and stared at the wall. 'Buffy?' Willow whispered. Buffy didn't even look surprised when she looked up at Willow and Xander. 'Hey you guys,' She said relaxed.

Willow and Xander sat down next to Buffy. 'Is there something wrong?' Xander asked. 'No, nothing. Just tired.' Buffy answered smiling. 'You sure?' Willow asked. Buffy nod with her head and smiled again. 'Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about me.' Xander looked worried and Willow looked as if she didn't believed her but she didn't say anything. Buffy looked back at the wall and roll with her eyes. 'What do you want?' She asked. Spike runned inside because of the sun and had a smirk on his face. Then he looked at Willow and Xander. 'Nothing slayer,' he said. Xander and Willow looked surprised at Spike. 'What is he doing here?' Willow asked. 'How do I have to know that? That I can feel that he's here doesn't mean I know why he's here,' Buffy said a bit irritating.

Spike looked from Buffy back to Willow and Xander. He wasn't happy that they where there but he couldn't do anything against it. Buffy looked at Willow and Xander. 'Are you two going to stay here? Because then I'll let Spike go upstairs I don't want him to burn down because of the sun,' Buffy said as if it was normal that Spike walked inside when the sun was still up. Willow and Xander looked at each other and rolled with there eyes. 'No we're going back to Giles,' Xander said. Willow nod with her head. 'Yes, he needs our help with some stuff.' Willow and Xander walked out of the house and closed the door while the looked at each other with a really curious look.

Buffy smiled and stood up. 'What are you doing here exactly?' 'I wanted to see you and I got bored,' Spike mumbled as an answer. She looked a bit shy but then lay her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer. He didn't protest, smirked and kissed her. She moaned softly and leaned against him. 'I'm glad you're here,' Buffy mumbled against his lips. 'I'm glad I came.' He growled and pulled her closer. They stood there for a while but then Spike looked down at her. 'Shall we go upstairs?' Buffy asked slowly. He looked into her eyes and growled again. 'Sure.' They walked upstairs and the door closed behind the two of them.

When Buffy woke up the next day she looked around. Spike wasn't there anymore and she sighed. How could she ever think he would stay? Of course he wouldn't stay… She stood up and walked to the shower. She wasn't in a rush this morning because her vacation just started that day. When she got dressed she walked downstairs to get some breakfast and she sat down on the couch. She eat some cornflakes and sighed. 'Why didn't he stay?' She mumbled against herself. She knew why he didn't stay, he didn't want a relationship and she didn't want that either. How could she even think about that? It was a stupid idea!

Spike sat in his own sort of living room and stared at the wall. Was it stupid to go away before she woke up? He didn't know and somehow he did care. He never wanted a relationship and even if he did want a relationship he couldn't get a relationship with the slayer. Or could he? He shook his head and mumbled something about "Stupid idea". He sat there on the couch for what it seemed hours but it only were a few minutes. He heard someone knocking on his door and he rolled with his eyes. 'Come in,' he screamed.

Buffy walked inside and closed the door. She looked at Spike, he looked surprised back.

'Why did you go away?' She asked.

Spike sighed. 'I had to go before the sun would rise.'

'You could have wake me up.'

'I could… but I didn't think about that. I just had to go,' he mumbled.

'Yeah, I know that already,' Buffy said irritating.

'I know it isn't an excuse. But I thought it would be better if I was gone already.'

'Sure… Why isn't it then that I don't believe you?'

'How do I have to know why you Don't believe me?' Spike asked while he looked down.

'because you're the one who lies to me.'

'I'm wouldn't lie to you slayer.'

'You just did,' Buffy said while she wanted to walk out of the house.

Spike pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 'Don't you dare walking away from me.' Buffy looked into his eyes and growled softly. 'I just wanted to do that.' He hold her even closer. 'I won't let you.' He kissed her again and she moaned. She smirked because he felt that she wasn't that angry anymore. He walked to the couch with her in his arms and lay down on the couch with her on top of him. She didn't protest at all and stayed there.


End file.
